Dan Arbors: Out Of This World
by Mintywater
Summary: When a teen in his senior year of high school is hurled into the Marvel Universe, what's gonna happen to him? Will be join up with the good guys to help protect justice? Work with villains in the name of total domination? Or maybe just do his own thing? The potential is limitless, so there's only one way to find out...
1. Prologue: New Horizons

**Dan Arbors: Out Of This World **

**Prologue: New Horizon**

"I'll be right there mom!"

Meet Daniel Arbors, or as he prefers to go by, Dan (sometimes Danny). Standing in at a moderate 5'9 ft. tall, weighing only about 145 lbs. His mint green eyes skim the pages of a comic book; a recent new addition to the Avengers collection from Marvel. The cover showed Tony Stark and Bruce Banner working on a large spherical device that seemed to pulsate with blue energy, likely from an Arc Reactor powering the contraption. Dan eagerly opened the comic in spite of the fact he was just called down for dinner, certain his mother would understand. Between the fresh hell of adulthood just around the corner with him being a senior in high school, and said schooling itself somehow becoming even more grueling than it had ever been, stress levels were high. And it was time to unwind.

_"So Tony, what's this thing supposed to do anyways?" Remarked Bruce, throwing him a tool Tony had apparently asked for. "Oh, no biggie." Stark smirked. "Just tearing through space and time to check out alternate realities." Bruce just rolled his eyes. He's tried to stop Tony from doing crazy stuff like this all the time, and the success rate was quite a bit lower than 1%. No point resisting, so he might as well lend a hand. _

_"...Is that really it? You're just bored and wanna see what the multiverse has to offer?" Tony shrugged as he welded another slab of metal onto the device. "Basically. Who knows, maybe I'll make a council of Iron Men and rule the world." That got a chuckle from the both of them, though Bruce's quickly died down realizing just how terrifying that would be._

_"And...Done." Stark had placed the finishing touches on the device, a smug yet clearly tired look on his face. Banner just sighs. "Man, you gotta stop pulling these all-weekers. At this rate you'll be dead before your 40s." Tony just gave a weary smile as he motioned Bruce to a well-reinforced side room. "If that happens, I'll just think a way out of it too. Besides, sleep is for the weak."_

_Once they were both safely inside the room, Tony pulled out some kind of remote. "Alright...Test one. Let's hope it doesn't spit out a Super-Ultron or something."_

As Daniel read the panel, brushing some of his messy bright orange hair from his face, he suddenly felt a draft in the room. It didn't phase him much though, seeing how he had his window open, and it was quite a breezy night in the small street of North Beaver Avenue in Oklahoma City. He kept reading, eager to see what would pop out from the invention. In fact...A Super-Ultron sounded both horrific and awesome.

_The spherical device began to pulse much brighter than before, as the bits and pieces that made up the body of the machine began to pulse in, out, and around, almost like the beat of a heart. However, nothing seemed to be showing up. Giving an annoyed grunt, Stark turned a dial on the remote, muttering "More power. Always needs more power..."_

_The light became even more intense, and the rotation hastened as well. Stray sparks could be seen coursing out from it, making charred spots on the ground. Banner looked a bit disconcerted and finally decided to speak up again. "Tony, maybe you ought to power it down for now. Give it a bit more tinkering..." However, he was ignored. In fact, it looked like he turned the power up even more in response to the comment._

_With that last crank, it was clear things were churning out of control; full bolts of power struck the sides of the room, shaking the entire Stark Tower as all the spare materials, tools, and junk began to join the machine's vicious cycle. "TONY, STOP THE DAMN THI-!"_

_Bruce didn't get to finish that sentence before the machine blew up right in their faces._

Immediately as he read the last panel, Dan felt some sort of force dragging him from his cozy bed. With a quick shift of his head, he noticed something strangely similar to the sphere from the comic...And soon enough, it tore him straight from his bed. He reached for anything he could grab; his nightstand, his pile of Marvel comics, even his latest Robotics project, but he missed all of it with his wild grasping, soon dragged into the depths of the deep blue vortex of power.

He felt his body contorting, changing, being molded and warped to fit something new, though he couldn't explain what was happening to him. His brain was scrambled during the entire thing, every receptor you could think of firing off at once in Red Alert as he uncontrollably hurled through time and space.

….Then he crashed face-first into a dumpster.

_**Hello, everyone! It's the author, Mintywater (dunno who else it'd be. :p)! I'm glad to introduce this new series I'm gonna be working on, and even more excited to announce this; you, the audience, will have a hand in deciding what exactly Dan will have to work with in this new world. That's right! I'll be getting a poll ready for you all to vote for potential power origins for his Superhero (or maybe even Supervillain) days! If you wish to be even more involved, you can also PM me your own personal power ideas over the polls generalized options. Hope to see you all soon in Chapter 1: Origin Story!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Origin Story

**Dan Arbors: Out Of This World**

**Chapter 1: Origin Story**

Groggy and with searing pain shooting through most of his body, Dan Arbors finally opened his eyes. He was in an unfamiliar room, one of his eyes covered by bandages as the pains began to dull into aches. There wasn't a single noteworthy thing in the room; there was a laptop, a small bookcase, and a window that made it seem as if this was the second story to a house. "Oh, you're awake! Was starting to get a bit worried there..."

Daniel whipped his eyes towards the voice, and he was met with a Caucasian teen that looked to be about his age, with brown hair and eyes, a grey sweater with a blue shirt, brown pants, and black shoes. He stared at the guy for a bit until it finally hit him; everything down to his looks, to the clothing, and even the oddly vacant room...There was nothing left to do but ask.

"Who are you?"

He grunted that out a bit worse that he would've liked. Seems like he was in poor shape after that fall...Regardless, the teen answered. "Oh, I'm Peter Parker. This, uh...Is my aunt's place, if you were wondering that too. I should go get her!" And with that, the nervous Peter had bolted out of the room as Daniel's eyes (or rather eye) were filled with shock. _"Peter Parker...I mean, unless this is a weird alternate dimension, then nine times outta ten..."_ He had to confirm it for himself. Rising from the bed with some considerable effort, he made his way over to Peter's closet and began to dig around a bit. Nothing...Though there was an odd web in the corner of it, but that wasn't exactly damning evidence.

He scanned the room again, looking for something to prove his educated guess. His eyes caught Pete's backpack, and he didn't have to dig around for more than a few seconds before he found exactly what he was looking for; the Spider-Man outfit. "Crap..." Was all Dan could think to mutter before stuffing the costume back inside and hobbling over to the bed to sit down.

_"So...I'm in a different universe, I guess. One that at the very least has Spider-Man...Which probably means his bad guys too."_ For a few seconds, he himself was concerned with just how well he was taking this, but shrugged it off. _"I mean, after reading so many Marvel comics, something like this is pretty hard to phase me...Though, wait...Am I in a comic book right now?!"_

He sat there for a few minutes having a miniature mental breakdown at the thought that all of this both is and isn't real at the same time, when thankfully both Peter and his aunt walked in. Aunt May looked about the same way she did in the majority of Spider-Man material; a kindly old lady with grey hair in a bun and large blue eyes filled with warmth. She walked to the side of the bed, putting a hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Are you alright, dear? My sweet nephew here found you unconscious in an alley! Thank goodness he found you when he did. New York hasn't been quite as safe as it used to be, with all those masked people running about..."

"C'mon Aunt May, I think the last thing on this guy's mind is some super-powered crooks." That got a dry laugh out of Dan before he responded to May's question. "I'm fine ma'am...I mean, besides the aches and my busted up eye." Obviously that wasn't the best thing to say as he got a frown from Aunt May, who looked over to Peter. "...I'll take him to the hospital to get checked out. Make sure nothing happens to the house while we're out Peter, alright?" Pete nodded in agreement as the two hugged, and they both helped get him off the bed. Without a reason to offer resistance, he drudged behind Peter's aunt to their car.

The drive was unsurprisingly slow, as traffic was disgustingly clogged. While they waited for things to get moving again, Aunt May suddenly had a shocked look on her face, then laughed as she turned towards Danny. "My goodness, I just realized I haven't even asked you your name!" "It's Daniel Arbors, ma'am..." She gave a sweet smile as she turned back to look at the road. "Well, it's good to meet you Daniel. And please, call me Mrs. Parker." He nodded in agreement. Admittedly he wasn't really used to being as formal as using 'ma'am', but with someone as nice as Peter's aunt it would've felt wrong to not be as polite as he could manage.

The drive went on for a bit longer in silence before May dropped a big question on Dan. "So where are your parents? I'm sure they'll be worried sick about you being away in the middle of the night..." At first, it was the last bit that caught him by surprise. He looked out the car window, and sure enough, it was pretty dark out. _"Guess I was a bit too spaced out at their house to notice..."_ However, he stayed silent for a bit longer as to try and give a satisfying answer. Somehow, he felt "I was thrown out of my dimension by a space wormhole" wasn't a good answer.

"I...I lost my parents." He replied, continuing to stare out the window. In a way, he wasn't entirely wrong; his parents were definitely not in this world, and even if they were, they likely wouldn't know him. His answer got a sad sigh from Aunt May, who turned her gaze back to him. "Peter also lost his family. I'm afraid...I'm all he has left now." Her bright blue eyes seemed to dim a bit before she spoke up again. "In that case...Do you have anywhere to go? Friends? Relatives?" All Daniel could do was shake his head no.

She turned away again, but this time she seemed deep in thought. By the time they finally made it to the hospital, she looked as if she had made up her mind. "How would you like to stay with us, Daniel?" For the second time today, his eye widened in shock. "No, I couldn't! You two probably aren't well off enough to support another person. I'd hate to be a-" She cut him off, a serious look on her face. "This isn't about any of that. I asked if you wanted to stay with us, and that's a yes or no question." At first startled by the tone shift, all Dan could do was sign. "...Yeah, that'd be nice."

In the end, they didn't go into the hospital for fear of the cost of any procedures and even the check-up himself, after much convincing on Dan's part that he'd be fine after a few weeks. When they got back, the situation was explained to Peter who overall seemed alright with it, though Daniel could see the worry in his eyes when it came to the money involved. As for where he was sleeping, it turned out they had a guest room that he could use; talk about lucky! However, there was one thing he wanted to look at before he slept. He went into Peter's room as he was getting ready to sleep himself, still wearing his full attire. "Hey Peter, could I check something on your laptop?" He was answered by a shrug as Pete shuffled by him and logged into the laptop. "Have at it. I need to go put some laundry up..." He grabbed a hamper full of clothes and lugged them downstairs as Dan slid into the laptop's chair.

"Let's see...I'll start it simple." He opened up a search engine called Guugle, and looked up 'New York Superheroes'. Sure enough, someone had made a website that sort of 'registered' all of the Big Apple's crime busters. The info was pretty scarce, but it did at least have a picture of them, their hero name, and what kind of powers they had (if any). Spidey was on here, alongside some others like Iron Fist, Luke Cage, Daredevil, and even a brief snippet of a mysterious heroine known as Jewel; or more accurately, Jessica Jones...Or so Dan suspected it would be.

However, there was one hero Dan noticed was distinctly absent. One of his favorite Marvel heroes in fact, in spite of his lack of popularity; Night Thrasher, AKA Dwayne Taylor. _"What a random hero for this world to be missing..."_ Is what initially ran through his mind...Until something else popped in his head.

There's a hero who doesn't exist in this universe (at least, as far as he's aware). He didn't have any special powers, and most importantly, his usual costume wasn't that hard to make...He realized he suddenly had something cooking, and quickly shut off Pete's laptop to go sleep on it. For the next few weeks, Daniel took on a few odd-jobs to help May make ends meet, as well as to help fund his own project. He gathered all kinds of fabrics, tailored his own trench coat, and even bought himself a skateboard to wrap the whole design together (and luckily, Dan wasn't too shabby at skateboarding either), and in his free time in-between exercised. While he wasn't in shabby shape, having been the head of his school's swim team, it definitely wasn't up to a crime-fighter standard.

Finally, after nearly a month of working out, careful designing, and most importantly studying the layout of New York so as not to get lost during the night (because that'd be pretty damn embarrassing), he was finally ready. Standing in an alleyway at night, Daniel pulled out the mask to wrap up his costume, and slid it on.

"I...Am Night Thrasher."

**Hello, everyone! Minty back again! This one was quite a bit longer, so I hope y'all liked it. Next time, you'll get to look forward to 'Night Thrasher' getting his debut on the streets of New York in Chapter 2: Night On The Town. Look forward to it, coming next Sunday!**


	3. Chapter 2: Night On The Town

**Dan Arbors: Out Of This World**

**Chapter 2: Night On The Town**

Queens was a lot bigger than Daniel had guessed. In fact, scratch that - New York as a whole was way bigger than he expected. Thankfully, his map-studying helped keep him from going off the beaten path, but it didn't help his sense of utter confusion at the huge scale of everything. Compared to his little home street, this was something else entirely.

Regardless, he prowled through the alleys and dark corners of the night, hunting for some sign of crime. It seemed to be a surprisingly quiet night; sure, there was still plenty of noise and bustle, but the streets were disturbingly silent, putting him on edge. Suddenly the silence was broken by a scream. Peeking around the corner of his latest hiding spot, a dumpster which had an oddly him-shaped dent on the top, he saw a young lady clearly being mugged; sizing the assailant up, Night Thrasher noticed that the only thing he had on him was a pocket knife, and his build didn't really suggest much in the way of fighting. Perfect.

"Alright little lady, just hand over whatcha got 'n nobody gotta get hurt." The crook said with a gruff voice, a grin on his face. The girl, who had stark blonde hair, blue eyes, and stood at an average 5'7, had a mixture of fear and anger on her face. For a few seconds she hesitated to cooperate, but with a sigh had grabbed her purse in resignation. That is until she made a glance behind the goon and noticed what looked like a shadow with eyes looming over him ever-so-slightly.

The goon felt a hand on his shoulder, paired with a "Hey, pal." He whipped around only to catch an uppercut straight to the jaw, sprawling him across the sidewalk. The girl let out a small yelp, but seemed to recover quickly. Faster than Dan had expected, at least….And he definitely didn't expect her to immediately spring a question on him. "Who...Are you?" He was about to respond until he saw the man getting back up.

Casually making his way over to him, he lifted him up by the collar and pinned him to the side of an alley, the white eyes of his costume glaring right into the man's brown eyes filled with fear. "I'm only gonna say this once. Get lost." With that, he dropped the man down, gave him a good kick to the side to knock the wind out of him, and confiscated his knife...Which was quite grimy. Ew.

When the crook recovered, he turned tail immediately into the alleyway with deep breaths, clearly not in good shape. _"Think about a gym membership before you go trying to rob people in a New York filled with costumed vigilantes…" _Dan thought to himself with a slight chuckle, turning back to the girl. "Name's Night Thrasher. I need to go, so stay safe. Maybe call up a ride." With that, he took his skateboard off his back and began to roll off, but not before he got a response. "Thank you! I'm Gwen Stacy!" With that, the two parted ways….But not before a thousand new questions rolled up in Daniel's mind.

"_Gwen Stacy? As in the daughter of Captain Stacy? Friend/Love Interest of Peter Parker? Whew...Good thing I saved her then. Wonder if she's Spider-Gwen in this timeline. That'd be pretty cool." _He kept turning these questions over in his head a few times….Until he was rocked straight off his skateboard and flopped to the pavement, rather embarrassingly.

Before he could question what it was, he got his answer; not so far ahead of him was some jewelry store with the doors blown straight off...With none other than The Shocker standing there. To avoid being discovered right off the bat, Night Thrasher quickly ducked to the side to observe the scene before making a move.

"_Alright...This isn't ideal, but I could make it work. Shocker, if he's the same as normal, might be pretty dangerous, but he's just a guy in a suit. If I play my cards right, I should be able to beat him." _He observed Shocker stepping into the store and finally speaking up. "Alrighty folks, don't move a muscle. Me 'n my boys here," He said with a surprising southern accent, motioning to two beefy-looking accomplices holding bags "we just want a quick cash grab, y'see? Now why don't you kindly people help them fill 'em up?"

"_Crap. Didn't expect him to have some amigos with him...And why is he southern? Never really took Herman Schultz as a southern guy. Unless it isn't Herman Schultz...Whatever, getting distracted. Somehow I need to deal with the big guys first so I can handle Shocker one-on-one." _With that, he skulked further into the darkness to find some kind of backdoor.

Meanwhile, inside the store, employees were grabbing goods by the armfull and dumping them into the bags of Shocker's associates. "Almost feels too easy, fellas. With the webhead held up by that bribed Gargan fella, there really ain't anything stoppin' us! Shoulda done this a long time ago."

That got a deep laugh from one of his thugs. "Yeah. Maybe the Big Boss'll give us a raise for bein' so smart!" Shocker just scowled. "Shut it O'Hirn, or yer big mouth'll say more than anyone oughta hear." Without warning, the power in the store went out, startling the store employees, as well as the other grunt. O'Hirn gave a smug chuckle. "What's the matter Marko, scared?" This got a growl out of the one called Marko, who simply replied "Cram it. Let's just get this over with before the Spider shows up…"

For a moment, the hustle returns to normal as the employees finish filling up the last few bags. However, as O'Hirn heaved a few bags of jewelry over his shoulders, he was suddenly hit hard in the head and fell like a sack of potatoes, the sound alerting the other two. Marko looked over his none-so-bright partner in crime while Shocker scanned the area, his eyes narrowing with suspicion. "C'mon Alex, ya big lug. The hell even hit you?" "Stay on yer toes, Flint...Seems we have a rat."

As Shocker slowly stepped away from O'Hirn and Marko as he hunted about, he turned around in time only to see his other goon's collapsed body with the same big welt on the back of his head. "Confound it all...Alright, show yerself 'n I might let ya live!"

Night Thrasher hid behind one of the many display cases in the store, taking slow and controlled breaths. Finding a way to shut out the lights and getting the backdoor wasn't that hard (though admittedly he ended up having to break into it), but taking out those two wasn't easy. While he could tell the guy called Alex wasn't the brightest or most perceptive, that Flint guy was surprisingly keen. He was lucky to have snuck past the both of them in time to deliver a heavy slam of his skateboard onto the back of O'Hirn's head, seemingly knocking him out. Even more luckily was the fact Marko went to go check on his pal, which made him easy prey for the same trick; a good whack to the head leaving them both out of commission.

"_Y'know, Alex O'Hirn and Flint Marko...Where have I heard those names before? Ugh, it's on the tip of my tongue...Whatever, now's not the time for that. Got the minions outta the way, and now it's boss fight time." _Night Thrasher slowly creeped around, careful to avoid the watchful gaze of The Shocker. In fact...It might be a good idea to judge just how dangerous he was. For clarity's sake, he decided to respond to Shocker.

"Somehow, I feel like you'd just blast my head off." Immediately as he spoke, Shocker had whipped around toward the display case he was hiding behind and unleashed a vibration blast. Dan only just managed to duck out of the way in time as the case exploded into tiny wood fragments. "Don't test my patience, boy! What're ya even doin' here, anyhow? Tryin' ta play the hero?"

"I'm just doing the right thing. Something you should learn about." Yet again, he narrowly dodged the next wave of vibrations that effortlessly shattered another case. By now, it was certain; if he got hit by one of those, he'd be lucky if he got off with just some fractured bones. Chances are a direct hit would kill him…"Well, I'd say the right thing ta do right now is to leave while you've got that head on yer shoulders. You ain't no Spider-Man, that's fer sure." Shocker said with a cold chuckle.

"_He's right. I'm no Spider-Man...But that doesn't mean I'll just turn a blind eye cuz he's outta my league. Before I fight him for real though, there's something I need to test…" _Most versions of The Shocker could use vibrations to knock away would-be attackers through his suit. If this Shocker had that, then he really would be out of his league. Only one way to find out...Quickly grabbing a piece of wood, he glanced over his new hiding spot and chucked the piece at Shocker, which struck his head true.

"...Really? What were ya thinkin' that would do?" He gave a dry laugh, but Dan could tell this man's patience was running thin. However, he had confirmed his hopes...And that was all he needed.

Before Shocker could get another word out, a skateboard sailed straight into his face, breaking his nose with a sickening crunch. He stumbled to the ground dazed, confused, and his eyesight bloodied from his mask. With one hand he began to steady himself and get back up, while the other began launching a massive assault of vibration attacks in the direction the skateboard had come from...But of course, Dan had already fled that spot, leaving himself scarce yet again.

"Damn it...Don't make a fool of me, boy! I'm a trained mercenary. Hell, some folk call me a Supervillain! And when I get my hands on you, I might just make that official…" By now Night Thrasher was completely tuning out Shocker, having quickly slid past him and recovered the skateboard while he angrily monologued. Yet again, out from the shadows came Thrasher's skateboard, slamming straight into Shocker's face and planting him flat on the ground.

He quickly took to Shocker, wrestling him for his two vibration gauntlets, which were now firing out of control into the ceiling and showering the both of them with debris. However, Shocker managed to slip one of his hands free and clock Dan right in the jaw, knocking him back and leaving him stunned. Rising back up onto his feet, Shocker took aim with his gauntlets. "Y'know, it's a right shame. Ya seem a capable young man, but you were flat stupid to try vigilante work." He was slowly approaching the seemingly collapsed hero, until Night Thrasher suddenly rose up and smashed Shocker upside the head with his board again.

"_If it weren't for that stupid suit, he'd already be out cold. Maybe even dead….Maybe I bit off more than I could chew." _Dan mused to himself, his breathing becoming labored. That swing from earlier felt a lot worse than he had been expecting, but in fairness he couldn't even remember the last time he got hit 'till this moment. Before Shocker had a chance to recover, he yet again slammed his skateboard on the back of the villain's head, smacking his face against the floor. He wasn't moving, but there didn't seem to be any blood. Was he concussed? It didn't matter. What did matter…

Leaning down, Night Thrasher quickly took off Shocker's gauntlets, even sliding them on for himself. "These things are better designed than I thought they'd be, considering they were made in a prison workshop...Or were they? Not even sure this guy is Herman Schultz…" His train of thought was cut short by a hand grasping his ankle, quickly dragging him to the floor; Shocker was back up, and looked positively pissed. Wordlessly he got on top of Dan and began raining blow after blow on him, each one worse than the last, until he found an opening; when he did, he fired a point-blank vibration blast at Shocker, sending the man flying through the ceiling, if only to fall shortly after. Somehow though, he had a feeling he was fine. His suit was a lot tougher than it looked…

However, what wasn't fine was the arm that fired that gauntlet. It felt...Uncomfortably shaky. Chances are that firing it without the proper gear wasn't the best move, but he had to do something. He could taste the iron in his mouth, quickly raising a bit of his mask to spit some blood out. Shocker had definitely done a number on him, and surprisingly it wasn't even from the gauntlets. Regardless, Dan grabbed the now unconscious Shocker and his goons, hauling them to the front of the store for the authorities. He definitely felt like crap; no more heroics for the night. But hey, catching a supervillain, saving a jewelry store and stopping a mugging seems like a good first night. He even got these gauntlets for his troubles! Even if he would need to figure out a way to not nearly break his arm using them….

As he was walking away from the scene, getting ready to ride his bloodied skateboard back to Aunt May's house, something, or rather someone, soon stopped him. A string of webbing had caught one of his hands, gauntlet and all, and he spun around to see none other than Spider-Man. "Where are you heading with those?"

_**Hello, everyone! Hope you liked this extra-long introduction to Dan's time as Night Thrasher! Look forward to the introduction of more villains and heroes soon as well (also, brownie points for being able to catch the three Spidey villains who more subtly debuted in this chapter beyond Shocker. Two of them aren't quite 'villains' yet, but they will be! *Malicious laughter*)**_

_**Get hyped for the next chapter of Dan Arbors: Out Of This World; Chapter 3: Entangled; Spider-Man Vs Night Thrasher?!**_


End file.
